Missing You
by ruiiko
Summary: Rin and her family went on vacation for a week. Gumi has been missing her ever since. And as much as Gumi loves talking to Rin, it isn't the same as having her right by her side.


**..I think I had planned this to be more depressing before, but then yesterday I was thinking about it... so I came up with this! Cute and fluffy, and I tried to make it a little funny, too! So yeah. Idk, maybe the description makes it sound depressing, but it's not actually. So yeah, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"...And then we went to the zoo, and Len kept complaining of how all the elephants were trying to take his food, even though they were in cages, and, just... wow, isn't he so silly?" Rin giggled, shaking her head. Across the room from her, Len shouted something inaudiable to the girl on the other side of the computer screen, before something hit Rin in the head, and she bounced off her bed with a yelp, before going in for the kill for poor Len.<p>

Gumi laughed on the other end, watching Rin beating her twin brother, as he tried to shove her off, and poorly defend himself.

Gumi and Rin were busy chatting the night away on webcam. Rin and her family had gone on a vacation for a week, to Korea. So Rin had lots to talk about. Gumi, not so much. She missed Rin more than anything. And while she knew Rin would only be there for so long, and that they could always text or call eachother, it was never the same as having her here, to talk to face to face. Gumi couldn't hold her close, or kiss her, or hold her hand, or anything. All she could do was webcam calls.

The two girls had been going out for a little over a year now. Their families seemed okay with it, and infact, were already friends way before Gumi and Rin had even met. So they thought it was perfectly fine, when they both came out. Even better, to hear that their daughter would be going out with eachother, and not some girl they didn't know, who could potentially be a creep. Gumi and Rin were best friends, lovers, they were always together.

Which was why it was so hard for Gumi, being without her. What was she supposed to do without her partner in crime for a whole _week_?

"That's great, Rinny. I'm happy for you." Gumi smiled anyways. She missed Rin so much, but she wasn't going to try and ruin her family trip for something so silly, knowing that they'd be attached to the hip once again, when Rin returned home.

Rin beamed happily from the other side of the webcame. She was sprawled out on the bed, with her head resting in her hands. Her short blonde hair was done up into a pony tail, as she kicked her legs back and forth. Was that a tan she was developing? Or maybe it was a sunburn. Gumi couldn't tell, but she knew something had changed ever so slightly about her girlfriend. They must have spent alot of time outside. "So what have you been up too, my lovely Gumi-chan?"

Len snorted from across the room, and this time Gumi could hear it, as he yelled, "Get a room!"

Rin's mouth formed a straight line, as she spoke very calmly, "One moment," and pounced off her bed, at Len again. Gumi laughed, as she heard the screams coming from the blonde boy. Those twins, they could always seem to make her happy. The three were all quite good friends, too, although Len tended to make alot more jokes about the couple, when they were around.

Not that Gumi minded.

It was all in good fun, after all. Len meant no harm.

...And even if he did, well, Gumi had Rin to beat him up for her.

Rin returned to the camera, wearing a smile. "Sorry about that." She shot Len a glance, before leaning in closer to the computer, whispering, "I think he learned his lesson, though. He won't be bothering us anymore." She said, with a wink. "Right, Len?"

"Right..." He whimpered.

Gumi just smiled. The antics of the twins were always fun to watch.

"Seriously though, what have you been up to?" Rin wondered.

Gumi let out a sigh, looking back on the past few days. She wished she could have had such an exciting day as Rin sure seemed to have, but in all honestly, all she had done was sit around, moping about how Rin wasn't here. An embaressed smile came to her lips, as her cheeks lit up. "Not much..." She mumbled. Well, she supposed she had done a few things. Nothing really as exciting as Rin, however. "Miki and I hung out the other day." She simply stated.

"Yeah?" Rin wondered, silently pushing her to go on.

Gumi continued to flush, as she really didn't remember much. She remembered missing Rin, and that was about it. Oh, Gumi suddenly remembered that Miki had showed up on her front porch and practically dragged Gumi out of the house, because she seemed sad about something.

...Not that Rin needed to know that, of course...

"We went out for ice cream." Gumi finished off lamely. She felt pretty lame right now. If her whole existence was about missing Rin and not paying attention to anything else, that was kind of sad, she figured.

She couldn't help it, though.

Rin was her favorite, after all. Her best friend. Her partner in crime. Her girlfriend, above all. How could she not miss the blonde bundle of joy?

No matter how lame Gumi thought she was right now, Rin continued to smile on. "That's fun!" She commented, and Gumi smiled back.

It went silent for a moment between them.

Gumi perked back up, as she couldn't hold in the truth for much longer. "...I really miss you." She whispered, with an embaressed, strained smile.

Rin's cheeks were turning red. "I miss you too..."

It went silent, again.

Gumi was about to speak up again, when suddenly, she heard an adult voice coming from Rin's side, as the blonde looked up. Her parents. They were telling the twins to get ready, because they were going out for dinner soon. Gumi felt her heart sink. She wanted Rin to stay longer, so they could talk more.

Gumi wanted to hear Rin's voice. She loved her voice. She loved Rin. She missed her.

"I've gotta go, Gum-gum." Rin whispered, her nickname for Gumi.

Gumi's mouth formed a straight line, as she wasn't a huge fan of the nickname, but she knew Rin was just kidding. More importantly, she had other things to question, rather than complain about Rin calling her that. "Do you really have to go?" She knew the answer already. It didn't hurt to ask, though.

Rin seemed to smile victoriously at Gumi's reaction to the nickname, but piped down upon hearing her question. "Yes. I'm sorry, Gumi. I'll call you again later." She said.

"Promise?" Gumi asked, hating herself for sounding so desperate.

Rin nodded, not seeming to notice, however. "I promise."

And just before Gumi was about to log off, Rin came closer to the camera, with wide eyes. She then backed away, with a big grin on her face. "Oh, Gumi?" She said, causing Gumi to pause.

"Yes?" She asked.

Rin was still wearing that cheeky grin, as she spoke, "You should relax a little. I'll be home soon, anyways."

Gumi's eyes bugged, as she gripped the sides of her computer. "When?!"

Rin tapped on her cheek, rolling her eyes back to think about it. "Like... tomorrow?" And then she logged off, leaving Gumi with that, feeling dumbfounded. Leaving her jaw hanging open.

"To...morrow?" Gumi mouthed, before jumping out of her seat. She had wasted all this time mopping around about Rin, and yet, the whole week had flew right past her?! Gumi sat down again, rubbing her temples. But she was wearing a smile on her face.

As soon as Rin came home, Gumi was going to give her a big hug, and she wasn't going to let go.

Ever.


End file.
